1. Scope of Invention
This invention relates generally to tape measuring devices, and more particularly to such a tape measure device carrying a different set of graduations and measurement units on the normally unused convex side of the elongated metal tape of such devices.
2. Prior Art
Tape measures of the type sometimes referred to as "yo-yos" which include an elongated metallic tape stored in coiled form within a housing of the tape measure are well known. The tape is formed typically of thin spring steel having a uniform arcuate cross section wherein the measurement graduations are typically imprinted into the concave side thereof. The scales imprinted on this concave side are usually in fractions of an inch when U.S. measurement scales are used and in millimeter and centimeters when a metric scale is used. However, in many instances of more specialized use, it is desirable to have either an engineering scale of linear measurement in other units than those described above or to have an architectural scale having units which are proportional to larger linear units of feet, yards, meters, etc.
Hubbard, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,9807,348 discloses a navigational tape measure-type apparatus which includes scales graduated for measuring nautical miles, statute miles and kilometers on one side of the flat tape strip for use with a conventional aeronautical chart such as a WAC chart while the other scale for use with, for example, a second different and distinct aeronautical chart or map having a different scale such as a sectional chart. However, in Hubbard, the scales and graduations fully extend on both sides of substantially the entire length of the flat tape strip.
A continuous tape measure invented by Schlitt is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,215 teaching a tape measure which also includes a measuring scale on both sides of the metal tape. However, with this tape measure, the upper or concave surface of the tape is scaled from zero to a number equal to the actual length of the tape while the convex underside of the tape is scaled from the length of the tape to a measurement equal to twice the actual length of the tape. This arrangement allows the measurement of distances equal to twice the length of the tape. Again, however, the measurement scales on the convex side of the tape are generally coextensive with the entire length of the tape. This invention suffers from an additional defect of such tapes having an arcuately-shaped cross sectioned tape formed of thin, highly flexible steel wherein the convex surface of the tape typically becomes abraded and worn away as the tape is continually extended and retracted during use.
Design patent 342,210 invented by Grossman teaches a unique design for a tape of a tape measure wherein the typical spacing between wall studs and the exact foot marks are highlighted for easy viewability. A method of making a two-sided fiberglass tape measure with two differently colored nylon resin coatings for both sides of a fiberglass tape is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,539.
The present invention discloses an improved tape measure and an adhesive strip or applique attachable to a tape of a tape measure in the form of an adhesive strip bearing architectural or engineering scales, or both, which are different from those of a conventional tape measure and which are attachable in one embodiment onto an existing tape measure. The scales applied to the convex side of an otherwise conventional tape measure are foreshortened in length and are substantially shorter than the full length of the tape and further are extremely abrasive resistant so as to resist the abrading effect which the convex side of the tape undergoes during repeated extension and retraction of the tape during use.